Prussia's surprise
by christal-the-wolf
Summary: what does Canada have in store for Prussia? read and find out. also rated M for adult situations. human names used.
1. Chapter 1

before I start the story i have to say that this is a fanfic based on a roleplay I did with three other people. so I give credit to those three friends that helped made this possible to write thanks you guys! X3 ok now onto the story!

* * *

Matthew sighed pacing around his living room trying to think of what to do. He wanted to do something special for Gilbert sense they have been dating for awhile now. He felt kinda bad for shooting down some of Gilberts ideas even though he himself thought they were very embarrassing. He walked over to his couch and feel face first onto it were his polar was laying. "Kumakichi what am I going to do I can't think of any thing" he sighed his voice muffled by the couch. Kumajiro looked from from were he was laying."who are you?" Matthew sighed again. "CANADA! Your owner!" Kumajrio shrugged "try asking someone" Mathew looked at him with a straight face. "I'm not asking Francis" Kumarjrio shrugged and played his head back down planing to go back to sleep. Matthew sighed trying to think of some one other then Francis that could help. Don't get him wrong he loved Francis and new he would be able to help but he also knew Francis could go a little over board and carried away. He also didn't really want to bug Francis. He already knew a lot of Francis tactics any ways and wanted to definitely try something else. He played here racking his brain for some one else any one else.

He sat up suddenly "KIKU!" He smiled surly kiku could help him. He was into this kind of like Francis was. He had seen some of the anime's kiku's country has made. Actually in all honesty he did like them but he preferred to be out in the wilderness instead of being stuck in a house all day like he was sure his brother did alot. He smiled and got off the couch grabbing his phone out of his pocket calling kiku. He smiled more when he answered. "Bonjour kiku!"

"konnichiwa!...um Gomen'nasai but who this. You don't sound like Francis..."

Matthew sighed "its me Canada. Um Matthew Williams? Uh we watched anime a few times together..." Kiku thought for a moment before remembering "Oh! Matthew-San. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good kiku but I need a favor to ask of you" he blinked as there was a wired noise on he other end followed by cursing. He recognised the cursing voice. "Oh is Arthur there?" He knew Kiku had a thing for Arthur but wasn't sure how he other felt. He was sure t might of been mutual but you never know with Arthur sometimes.

Kiku sighed "hai he's here. you mind coming over so we courd tark?" Matthew nodded "oui I can come over! I'll be there in a bit." "Arigatō" he hung up with kiku and got ready to go over to Kiku's place.

* * *

Once there he knocked on the door. He blinked as Kiku pulled him in quickly and shut the door. He looked at him and he smiled apologetically "ah Gomen'nasai" "its all right BT what's wrong?" "Its Arthur. He werr messed up a spell again and were you'rr see" he called for Arthur telling him Matthew was here. Arthur came out of another room "who the bloodily hell is Matthew" Matthew blinked noticing that Arthur had a snakes body from the waist down. "Um I'm Matthew Arthur" Arthur looked at him and blinked a couple times. "O-oh Matthew! I'm terribly sorry about that" Matthew smiled a bit "oh its all right i'm use to it" hearing Matthew say that didn't make either of them feel any better about forgetting him. Arthur smiled a bit. "So uh what brings you here"

"well uh I want our guys help to surprise Gilly with something"

"I'll help out."

"Okay Well I was thinking of doing a cute costume or something but I also was thinking about maybe doing some thing else."

"Either should be fine"

"Maybe I should do both then. A cute costume plus something else."

Kikus eyes lit up suddenly "you shourd come by my cospray cafe! You could be one of the waiters and give hima good time and we'rr herp out as well!"

Matthew blinked and smiled "yeah that could work. I'll try that!"

"Now Matthew what type of cosprayer are you?"

"Um I don't know. According to Francis I'm good at being cute. Um what ever that means."

"Well I promise Gilbert will bloody love it" Arthur decided to pull Matthew and kiku into a hug. They both hugged him back.

"I hope so Arthur"

"Of corse he wirr! He's roves you role crazy! Now when do you plan on surprising him" he didn't notice he didn't let go of Arthur .

"As soon as possible I don't want some thing to go wrong. oh and kiku you can let go of Arthur now" Matthew smiled a bit as kiku let go of Arthur with a straight face then smiled "hai" all three of them started to plan on what to do.

* * *

Matthew paced around in the back of the cosplay cafe completely nervous waiting for Kiku. he chew on his bottom lip a bit as he continued his pacing while he muttered to him trying to keep from chickening out of this. "man what if he doesn't like this." he shook his head out. "non non non he WILL like this. just calm down Matthew. it will be ok. gah I sound insane." he stopped by a wall and hit his head against it a little harder then he meant too. "ow ok that hurt." he sogjed and didn't notice Kiku had come in till he said with bit too much excitement "Konnichiwa!". Matthew blinked and nearly jumped it of his turned to look at Kiku. "M-Mon dieu kiku! D-don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!" He sighed tying to calm himself. "How long have you been there any ways?" Kiku laughed softly "I got here just now" he patted Canada's head. "you ready?" Matthew gulped and slowly nodded "as ready as I'll ever be" he smiled a bit nervously. Kiku nodded and grabbed his arm dragging him to the hanging rooms. He grabbed the outfit he had picked out for him out of the room and handed it too him. Matthew blinked and looked at it blushing. "So uh this is what I will be wearing?" "Hai" kiku pushed it into his hands. "Here. Hange right now then carr me me when your done changing" he turned and left.

Matthew sighed walking into the changing room. He pulled it the frilly white dress. He put it on then sighed looking at him self the dress beairly came down to his knees. He looked at the fuzzy hem then blinked at he noticed a maple leaf on the lower left side of the dress also came with a poncho type thing which had Gilberts flag in the shape of heart on the left side. He smooth out the poncho before digging into the bag. He found polar bear ears along with gloves and knee high boots. He put them all on. The gloves only went around hi middle finger and they felt wierd to him but he would deal with it. The knee high boots had fuzz around the top of them and were white to match his dress. He looked him self over then ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I hope Gilly will like this" he bit his lip before taking a deep breath stepping out of the dressing room. He walked over to the door that lead out into the main cafe and poked his head out calling for Kiku. He pulled his head back in and waited for Kiku.

Kiku walked over to the door hearing the call he opened the door and blinked at how extremely cute Matthew looked. He smiled softly "oh my~ Girbert-San is soo rucky~ he wirr be so happy!" Mathew smiled shyly and fidgeted with the bottom of the dress. "Y-you really think so?" Kiku nodded about five times. "Hai he wirr totally get a" he leaned over to whisper into Mathews ear "Boner" Matthew's face turned bright red. He blinked as Kiku grabbed his arm and dragged out into the mai. Cafe where all he tables are. He looked around he cute little cafe and smiled thinking maybe it wouldn't be too bad to actually work here. He looked at Kiku as he was asking him something. "Now! Do you know how to serve tabres?" He then looked around "wait where is Arthur-san?" Arthur came slithering in still half snake sense he hadn't reversed the spell. "S-sorry I got caught up in something. What happened so far?" Kiku moved to show Mathew to Arthur. "Rook at him!" Mathew smiled and nodded "oui I do. I use to help out at some of Francis's restaurants." He blinked as Kiku moved so Arthur could see him and smiled shyly. Arthur blinked "that's bloody adorable!"

"T-thanks you guys I really hope Gilly likes this"

"He wirr now its or turn to change into normal butler clothes"

Arthur blinked "w-what!?" He sighed "OK love".

Mathew smiled and waited as Kiku took Arthur to he back changing rooms to change into their butler outfits. Once they where done they both come back out. Kiku smiled "arright. Now arr we need is Girbert-San" he grabbed Mathew and Arthur's arms brining them over to the kitchen "now wait here for my signal. You can peak trough this window for it" he pointed to he door window. They both nodded as Kiku turned around and pulled out his phone calling Gilbert. He smiled when he answered.

"Ah Girbert-san? Konnichiwa I need your herp it wourd seem my cospray cafe is becoming **unawesome**"

"Unaswesome!? Vait for me und I vill grace zat boring cafe vith mein awesomeness! Be zere in a few! Bye." He hung up and started to head over there. Kiku hung up as well then turned to Arthur and Matthew and winked at him. They both noticed the wink and started to get ready for Gilbert to arrive.

Gilbert burst through the doors "OH KIKU! Ze awesome me has arrived" Kiku blinked and turned around quickly from talking with Arthur and Matthew "ahhh! Good timing! Prease come sit down at this tabre" He showed him over to a table. Gilbert nodded and sat down. "So vhat do I have to do?"

"I want your herp to improve my new worker. Wourd you prease herp him get use to this environment?"

"Oh I vill make his first day so awesome at he vill vant to CE back and do his job tomorrow keseseses"

Kiku nods and waves his hand behind his back as a signal for Matthew. Matthew saw the signal and took a deep breach before walking out to where Kiku and Gilbert are. He looked completely at ease as if his nervousness disappeared which was far from the case. Gilbert blinked a bit and whisperer"b-birdie?" Matthew smiled at Gilbert as Kiku left them alone. "Bonjour sir I will be your waiter for this evening. What can I get you" Gilbert felt a blush creep across his face as he took in what Matthew was wearing. "Uh...vhat zings do you have to drink here?" Matthew smiles at him and winks slightly."well we have uh hold on." He reaches to grab what he had written the drinks then 'accidentally'drops it. "oh clumsy me. sorry sir its my first day an I'm kinda nervous " he slowly bends down to pick it up. Gilbert watched him bend over lick in his lips then watched as Matthew stood up quickly...a little too quickly if you asked him. "Oh zats okay. I could like to have ze best beer you have hear" he could help but think about how hot his little birdie looked in that outfit. Matthew smiled and winked "tout de suite~ Mon amour~" he turned and walked off swaying his hips as he walked. Gilbert watched him walk away and couldn't help but be turned on my the moving of Matthews hips and the French he didn't quite understand.

Kiku herd the order and made a cup a beer then noticed Matthew coming over to him. He smiled and handded he beer to Matthew "good job" Matthew took the beer and smiled as Kiku patted his head "merci! I guess being thought how to be a waiter by Francis wasn't so bad" he turned and walked back out to Gilbert. Gilbert noticed Matthew coming back out and smiled. Matthew walked up to him and handed him the beer. "ici vous allez~ mon amour~" he smiled far too innocently this time and asks in an innocent tone."uh can I get you any thing else sir." He tilts his head to the side to add extra cuteness. Gilbert took the beer and set it on he table. He looked at him and smirked "maybe. Zere is somezing else I want but its not on ze menu" Matthew blinked will keeping up the innocent act even though he knew what Gilbert was talking about. "Oh uh what would that be?" Gilbert chuckled "you" Matthew blinked and took a step back acting startled. "Oh uh your right. Sorry sir but I am not" he looked away from him trying hard to keep his act up knowing if he kept looking at Gill he wouldn't be able to keep it up. Gilbert purr seductively finding his birdies little act very arousing. "But can ze awesome me have you anyvays?" Matthew avoided eye contact trying to find away to keep his act up. He wasn't going to let Gilbert get him to break it. "Sorry sir but I am working right now. Could you please pick seething that **is** off the menu" "vhat if I don't vant too" Gilbert was getting a little annoyed of this act now and was trying to figure out how to get him to stop it. Matthew was havo a hard time still keep the act up then got an idea. He suddenly looked about ready to cry and let his hair fall in his face. "P-please sir. I-if I get caught" Gilbert blinked noticing Matthew was going to cry. He didn't want his little birdie to cry. He was about to give in thinking maybe his wasn't really an act but Kiku suddenly bumped into Matthew causing him to fall on top of him. "Ah gomen!" Kiku winked at Gilbert. "You look injured so you can be off work now, its slow any ways. Oh and here's your tip for the day~" he walked off after that.

Matthew blinked when he was pushed into Gilbert and muttered a French curse which Gilbert herd and smirk at knowing his little birdies act fail. Gilbert smiled at Kiku glad for his help"Ah! Vell zen!" He smirked at Matthew as he looked up and nodded at Kiku. "Now vhat should I do vih you?" Matthew looked at Gilbert innocently even though he was annoyed kiku had interfered. "I-I don't know" Gilbert wrapped his arms around his waist. "Looks like I'll skip dinner and go straight dinner to dessert Ja?" Matthew felt his face heat up and wanted up to hide his face but suddenly got a burst of confidence. He instead smirked "well if that's the case" he leaned down and whispered into his ear "I hope it will taste good that is if your allowed a taste" he had no idea where this was coming from but he could feel just how turned on Gilbert was so he was just going with it hoping Gilbert wouldn't be mad at him later. Gilbert shuddered at that and wanted his little birdie now. He grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Matthew blinked and pushed him back. "Uh maybe we should go somewhere private eh?" Gilbert nodded winking and groped Matthew ass causing him to gasp suddenly."Ja let's go zen" he got up picking Matthew up while he did so. Matthew blinked and blushed trying to pull down his dress so it wouldn't ride up. Gilbert chuckled but smiled apologetically setting him down. He took Matthews hand and brought him to the nearest hotel.

* * *

here is the translation of the of the languages

tout de suite- immediately (or in this case right away )

Mon amour- my love

ici vous allez- here you go

konnichiwa- hello

Gomen'nasai- I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2

here is the rated M part and this is all me no one helped me on this part ^^

* * *

Once inside the hotel Matthew walked over and sat down on the bed waiting wile Gilbert quickly shut the door and locked it. He looked over at his little brief and notice he was trying to take his boots off. He kicked off his shoes along with his socks and walked there kneeling in front of Matthew. He took one leg and kissed his thigh. He smirked up at him. "Allow me it looks like zese unawesome boots are beating you" Matthew turned bright red then huffed but nodded. He watched Gilbert quickly slide his boots off then turned redder if that was possible when he spread his legs wider. "Now vhy don't I have mein awesome dessert now" Matthew nodded shyly his earlier boost of confidence now gone. Gilbert reach under the dress sliding his underwear off. he then watched his little birdie as he slid his hand under the dress, his fingertips ghosting around Matthews member. "nh~ G-Gilly~" Matthew couldn't take his eyes away from Gilberts. He blinked and clenched the sheets as Gilbert wrapped his fingers around his hard member and started to slowly pump him. "Nh~ ha~ G-Gilly s-stop tease ah~ teasing." He squirmed a bit bucking his hips into his watch Matthew squrim and start to pant. He was having hard time holding him self back so he would have to speed things up a bit which he did by pumping him faster. Matthew moaned clenching the sheets more. He blinked as Gilberts hand was suddenly replaced with his mouth. He groaned as Gilbert sucked him. Gilbert continued to suck move ring his tongue around the underside as well as teasing the slit of Matthews member. He hummed around it causing Matthew to throw his head back moaning loudly. Gilbert continued what he what he was doing humming here and there enjoying the noises his little birdie was making. Matthew continued to moan feeling that tight heat pool in his abdomen as he was getting closer and closer. "G-gilly~ ha~ ah~ I'm gonna ah~ c-come" Gilbert smirked and and continued what he was doing then gave Matthew a long hum around his member. The last hum through Matthew over the edge as he came into Gillberts mouth with aloud moan. Gilbert swallowed as much as he could before pulling back. He smirked before leaning up to kiss him. Matthew kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck. He blinked squeaked a bit as Gilbert pushed him down suddenly. Gilbert quickly removed Matthew's dress along with his own shirt. He leaned down and kissed his chest. He moved and sucked on one of his erected nipples cause him to moan and shiver in pleasure. Gilbert left that one and started sucking on he other one. He then moved up to kiss and suck on his neck leaving hickeys. Matthew blinked and moaned loudly as his curl was suddenly pulled. "A-ah~ g-gilly d-dont" Gilbert raised and eye brow pulling gently again "und vhy not?" "C-cause-AH~" he was cut off by another gentle pull to his curl. Gilbert twirled the curl around his finger for a little bit befor grabbing the lube out of his pocket. He blinked as Matthew switched their positions suddenly. "B-birdie?" Matthew kissed his chest moving down. He removed his pants and boxers before kissing the tip of Gilberts member then licking it. Gilbert groan then blinked as Matthew leaned up to kisses him. Matthew pulled back and leaned down to whisper in his ear seductively. "I'm going to ride you like a horse gilly~" he pulled back and smirked at Gilberts confused face.

"don't just stare Mon amour baise-moi~"

"v-vhat?"

"I said fuck me or I could always fuck you." Matthew smirked and reached for the lube. Gilbert snapped out of his confused daze and shook his head "nein" he wasn't going to admit that he was interested in the thought of Matthew topping him but not right now with the way he was acting suddenly. He uncapped the lube and coated the frost three firgers in it. Matthew moved to sitting on his knees as Gilbert lift him up and slid the first finger into him. He moved it around then added the second one starting to siccor him and stretch him. He watched Matthew's face for any sign of pain as he added the third finger. Matthew made a face but relaxed adjusting to the fingers inside him. It did hurt but he was able to ignore the pulled his fingers out then handed the lube to took it and coats Gilberts member in it before grabbing the base of it and lowering himself down on it. Gilbert groaned at how tih Matthew was around him and grabbed his hips. He watched him waiting for him to move. Matthew put his hands on Gilberts chest adjusting to Gilbert inside him. When he was ready he left himself up till only the tip was in the slammed back down earning a moan from Gilbert. He continued he motion rolling his hips as he did so. He started a slow and steady pace listening to Gilbert moan. He started to pick up the pace going faster earning more moans from Gilbert. "Ah~ fuck Birdie~ faster!" Matthew nodded picking up speed again then faltered a bit as Gilbert thrusted up suddenly. He let out a moan then angled himself so he was hitting his sweet spot. He moaned loudly as it was hit. he continued his moments in time with Gilberts wild thrusts. Gilbert could feel his climax coming sense he had already been close. He started rubbing Matthew fast and hard trying to get him to come first. Matthew moaned to the stimulation feeling his climax close. "AH~ g-gill c-close" Gilbert nods then smirked "z-zen come for me birdie~" Matthew couldn't take it any more a came with a shout of Gilberts name. Gilbert came right after him filling Matthew up with his seed groaning Matthews name. Matthew got off of Gilbert and laid next to him. Gilbert pulled him close wrapping his arms around. They laid like that trying to catch their breath.

Gilbert moved some of Matthew's hair out of his face. "Mein got birdie. Vhere ze hell did at come from?" Matthew hid his face in his shoulder "I told out not to pull my curl" Gilbert nodded rubbing the back of his head. "I see under vhat about back at ze cafe. I have never seen you act like zat before" Matthew kept his head hidden "I-I really don't know I guess I just got this boost of confidence or something and I just went with it sorry" Gilbert kissed he top of his head "zere is no need to be sorry. It could be unawesome of me to say zat I didn't like it." Matthew looked up at Gilbert who smiled gently at him. "You keep zat awesome outfit right?" Matthew sighed but smiled "all right fine but only for out Gilly" Gilbert grinned "Awesome" Matthew yawned and closed his eyes. Gilbert kissed his forehead "sleep vell mein little birdie" Matthew smiled "you too Gilly" they both drifted off to sleep both completely happy.

* * *

here is the french

baise-moi- fuck me


End file.
